


A Way to Say Congrats

by Bbyrd9719



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbyrd9719/pseuds/Bbyrd9719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys just made it to the championships and Lardo thinks of a way to congratulate her favorite player.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way to Say Congrats

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just love Shitty and Lardo and I think that they should be together forever. This is also my first story so let me know how it is! I'm excited.

Larissa watched in awe as her boyfriend made the most amazing shot she had ever seen in her entire life. She shot to her feet, screaming her head off along with all of the other fans. He skated his way around the rink, soaking in the cheers. When he got closer to her, he pointed and blew a kiss at Lardo. She smiled like a madwoman and cheered even louder. She was so proud at the end of the game. Her boys pulled off an amazing win. They were going to the championships! All she could see as she made her way out of the arena was her boyfriend under a massive pile of his teammates, celebrating their win. Larissa smiled to herself as she made her way to her car. On her way to Shitty’s apartment she started to get nervous. She had come up with a plan to congratulate her boyfriend and she was nervous to see how he would react. Lardo had come up with this plan a while back and now that tonight was the night, she had butterflies in her stomach. 

It was harder than she thought it would have been to come up with something good. It took a while for her to come up with something that she thought Shitty would really like. A big pile of weed? Nah, he’s already got a boat load of that. New skates? No, he has a favorite pair that he uses every game. Then one day she came up with the perfect way to say congratulations. Sex. She arrived to Shitty’s apartment and unlocked the door. She put all of her stuff down before texting her boyfriend that she had made it to his apartment. All he replied with was a smiling winking face and two thumbs up. Larissa smiled to herself as she strode into his room.

She looked around at everything in his room and then headed towards his closet. The thumbed through copious amounts of flannel shirts before landing on one of his hockey jersey. She pulled it out and then headed to the bathroom. Lardo tugged all of her clothes off and pulled the jersey over her head. It was comically larger than her small frame, but she still felt a rush of excitement flow over her. She made sure to brush her teeth and comb her hair and then settled in his bed, waiting for him to arrive. The waiting seemed to last a lifetime. The more she had to wait the more nervous she became. Lardo almost laughed out loud because she didn’t even know what she was nervous about. It was just Shitty. The same Shitty that she befriended and the same Shitty that almost died by ingesting a rather large amount of tub juice. And besides, it’s not like they never had sex before. They had done it plenty of times, so why is it that this time she is so damn nervous?

When Lardo heard the door to the apartment she nearly had a heart attack. She put her phone down on the nightstand and tried to lay in a sexy position. Hand on head? No, that’s dumb. Sideways? On the back? No, I look stupid. What the hell?

“Lardo? Hey you in here?” Shitty called from somewhere in the apartment.

“Yeah, I’m in the room,” she called back, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“Oh, cool. Hey you want some left over pizza? We still got some pepperoni from last night.” He asked.

“No, I’m good. Just come here.” She said. She wouldn’t admit it but she sounded a bit desperate.

Shitty didn’t say anything after that, but she could here that he was making his way toward the bedroom.

“Hey girl,” he started to say.

When Shitty opened the door and saw Lardo he stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw hanging open. Lardo noticed that he wasn’t going to say anything for a while so she got up onto her knees and made her way over to where he was standing by the edge of the bed.

“So,” she started, “I heard you just won a really important hockey game, or something,” she teased.

“Uh, yeah,” was all Shitty seemed capable at the moment.

“Mm hmm,” Lardo wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, “Congratulations.” She whispered against his cheek.

She pulled away when he still didn’t move. She cocked her head to the side and then smiled.

“Take your clothes off you ding dong.” She smiled.

“Oh, fuck, yeah, shit.” Shitty immediately started to move at her words.

He stumbled over his shoes and pants, yanking them off with a large amount of sexually fueled force.

“You keep that on.” He requested as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Larissa giggled at that and fell back onto the bed. As soon as Shitty was done undressing he jumped onto the bed and crawled over to Lardo slowly.

“You better get ready for the fucking of your life Larissa,” Shitty told her, while smirking.

“Oh my God, Shitty!” she busted into laughter as he started to attack her neck with kisses.

Larissa loved it when Shitty kissed her neck, but it also tickled like crazy because of his moustache. Shitty was the best at giving hickeys as well. Larissa got chirped endlessly once when Shitty made her neck look like she had been attacked by a vampire. He started off slow, moving his kisses all over her neck and chest, before moving down lower. He pressed chaste kisses down her stomach, over the jersey. When he reached the end of the jersey, he lifted it up and saw that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“Holy fuck, Lardo, I’m so in love with you right now.” He muttered against her thigh.

All Larissa could do was moan. Shitty knew how to make her feel like she was free falling and grounded all at the same time. He bit and licked at her inner thighs and inside of her. She was going crazy with lust. He sucked and bit and licked and she loved every minute of it.

“God, Shitty.” Lardo moaned.

He picked his head up and smiled at her.

“You are like the exact image of every wet dream I have had about you.” Shitty said as he made his way back up her body.

He kissed her lips and she couldn’t help but moan. Lardo licked her way into his mouth and she could taste herself on his tongue. She moaned again at the taste. Shitty put on hand by her head to support himself and let the other one travel down her body. He skimmed over her breasts and down her sides and finally landed between her thighs. He rubbed over her clit and then pressed into her vagina. He moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, drawing out her moans. 

“Jesus, Shitty.” Lardo moaned.

She was being reduced to nothing but moans and short sentences. Mainly ‘shit’ and ‘Shitty’. Her boyfriend smiled down at her and removed his fingers. Shitty reached over to the nightstand and pulled out a condom and lube. He sat back on his ankles, but before he could put the condom on Lardo grabbed it out of his hands. Shitty gave her a confused look, but she just smiled at him and opened the condom. She rolled the condom over his penis and then stroked him a couple of times.

Shitty’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a moan. Lardo let him go and squeezed some of the lube into her hands before going back to stroking him. When she felt that he was ready she let go and laid back down on her back. She moved the jersey up to the middle of her stomach and looked at Shitty expectantly. For the second time that night he frozen in awe at his girlfriend.

“Well,” she said, “are you going to move?”

“Oh, yeah, shit.” He sprang into action.

He placed most of his weight onto his forearms on either side of Lardo’s head. He slid into her swiftly and paused for a moment to place a kiss on her lips. Lardo grew impatient and began to move her hips. Shitty chuckled, but he took the hint and started to thrust into her. He let out a moan and they began to move together. They have had sex before so they know how to move together and please each other. 

Suddenly Shitty rolled over on his back and brought Lardo with him. She gasped in surprise, but quickly adjusted to the new position and started to roll her hips. Shitty let out a long groan and gripped her hips tightly. He planted his feet on the bed so that he could thrust inside of her. Larissa threw her head back and moaned long and loud. They were perfectly in sync, he thrusted and she rolled her hips and it was absolute magic. Shitty was in heaven. All he could think about was how he had the best girlfriend in the entire world. Shitty could tell that Lardo was getting close to her climax. Her pants were coming faster and she was making this tiny cute noise that she always made when she was about to come. He gripped her hips tighter and began to thrust even faster. Both of them couldn’t say anything. Consumed in the haze of sex, all they could muster up were small gasps and moans. Larissa came first, letting out a string of moans and curses. She fell forwards, bracing herself on Shitty’s chest as he began to orgasm too. They rode out their highs together, moaning and kissing and calling each other’s names.

Once they were done, Lardo fully collapsed onto Shitty’s chest. The hairs there tickled her cheek, but she didn’t really mind. He reached up and stroked her hair and neck.

“You are my favorite person ever.” Shitty commented.

Lardo just giggled and pecked his lips. When she had a little more energy she rolled off of him so that Shitty could take the condom off and throw it away. Lardo rolled on her stomach and buried her head in a pillow, still relishing in the post coital haze. She felt Shitty roll on to her side of the bed and begin to rub her back.

“You know, you look really good with my last name on your back.” He told her, without hesitation.

“Really?” she asked without moving her head out of the pillow.

“Yeah, it really turns me on.”

At that comment she turned to look at Shitty with an amused look.

“Does it really? Larissa Knight turns you on?”

“Ugh,” he moaned, “Don’t say it. It’s too sexy to handle after I just came.”

“I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Shitty Knight.” Lardo joked.

Shitty groaned again before dragging her body on top of his and kissing her senseless. Lardo just laughed at her crazy boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment. I'm also on tumblr if you wanna come and chat www.multishipping-trash.tumblr.com


End file.
